Fogpaw
❝ Have you seen WindClan territory at night? The stars never fail to take my breath away. ❞ — Fogpaw to Dom about the night sky in WindClan. Fogpaw is a tall, muscular tom with an angular face and yellow eyes. With his prominent height, muscle build and striking facial features, Fogpaw can be described as both intimidating and handsome at first glance, which will only develop more as he grows older. His appearance greatly contrasts his true character, however, as he's a very gentle and nervous cat. Fogpaw currently resides in WindClan as an apprentice, training to be a warrior with his mentor, X. 'Appearance' Heritage: American Shorthairbased on pelt length and texture X Moggybased on build and height Description: Fogpaw is a tall tom with defined muscles and an angular face. Due to these qualities, combined with his great height, Fogpaw can be seen as both intimidating and pleasing to the eye. His fur is sleek and well kept, revealing his inclination to practice tidy and orderly habits. His eyes are of a piercing yellow color, furthering his daunting appearance. His pelt consists of mainly a neutral gray, but there are some lighter grays, especially on his muzzle, back, paws, and tail. Palette: : = Base (#504f4b) : = Overcoat/Paws/Tail-tip (#61615c) : = Muzzle (#7d7d7d) : = Sclera (#e2df87) : = Iris (#d0cc54) Voice: boop Scent: boop Gait: boop 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Gentle -' In spite of his intimidating appearance, Fogpaw is quite ironically very gentle. He's very careful when it comes to other cats' feelings and won't press or pressure them, but he will be there to offer support when needed. He's also particularly cautious around kits; he fears scaring them with his appearance or accidentally crushing one, so he tends to steer clear of them whenever possible. If not for his appearance, Fogpaw may have had a soft spot for kittens. * '''+ Devoted -''' Fogpaw takes trust very seriously, and will stick true to his word when any cat places their trust in him. He's very loyal to his Clan as a whole and would go to extreme lengths to see to it that they're all safe. bfhewbf will do later * '''± Sensitive -''' boop * '''± Bashful -''' boop * '''− Cowardly -''' boop * '''− Naive -''' boop '''Likes *boop **boop 'Dislikes' *boop **boop 'Goals' *boop **boop 'Fears' *boop **boop 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Tawnywhisker, Stonecall, Applekit Age Range: 0 moon-6 moons *Fogkit is the only kit born to a WindClan queen, Tawnywhisker, and an influential WindClan warrior, Stonecall. Fogpaw can't recall much of his early kithood, but he can remember being relatively happy. *At the age of three moons, Fogkit woke up to find his mother had left the nest, which struck him as odd, considering Tawnywhisker never left the nursery without Fogkit. After a thorough search, Fogkit concluded neither Tawnywhisker nor Stonecall were in camp. Days passed, and neither showed up. The reason for their disappearance remains unknown, and Fogpaw to this day believes their disappearance had something to do with him. *Fogkit befriends a kit who also lost his parents, Applekit. After Applekit witnessed the death of his parents to the jaws of dogs, he convinced himself that it was all his fault. As a result, Applekit shuts himself away from others, refusing to talk to anyone, fearing that his words bring bad luck to those who listen. Somehow, Fogkit manages to convince Applekit that his words cannot hurt him, and the two become very close. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Applepaw, Halfwolf, Dom, Nick Age Range: 6 moons-present *Fogpaw is made an apprentice, alongside his best friend, Applepaw. *Farm cats visit SkyClan, and Fogpaw becomes particularly close with one of them, a sometimes clueless tom named Dom. Despite this, Fogpaw enjoys the tom's company, and practically took him under his wing, teaching him the ways of Clan life. *Fogpaw is given the task of leading a border patrol, as the other warriors of WindClan are preoccupied with other tasks. Fogpaw leads Dom and Nick, Dom's brother, to the ShadowClan border, only for Dom to unknowingly cross the border. Nick follows, sending Fogpaw into a state of panic. While he tries to coax them back, two ShadowClan she-cats encounter them and warn Dom and Nick to return to their side of the border. After a hostile confrontation, Dom and Nick return to WindClan territory. No cats were injured. Dejected, Fogpaw returns to camp, blaming himself for the turnout of his first patrol that he lead. *Fogpaw achieves one of his ultimate goals: convince Applepaw to come out of his shell. Fogpaw is delighted and very happy for the tom, whom he has come to hold in high regards. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again |-|WindClan= ::"The best Clan ever!" :Fogpaw beams and a loud purr rumbles in his chest. ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Fogpaw stares fixedly at his paws. He doesn't have an opinion on ThunderClan. |-|ShadowClan= :Fogpaw looks away, but you can see the fur along his spine pickle uneasily. |-|RiverClan= :Fogpaw stares fixedly at his paws. He doesn't have an opinion on RiverClan. |-|SkyClan= :Fogpaw stares fixedly at his paws. He doesn't have an opinion on SkyClan. |-|Outside the Clans= :Tawnywhisker/Ex-WindClan Queen/Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Why did you leave me? Why, why, why?" :Tears well up in Fogpaw's eyes and he looks stricken. :Stonecall/Ex-WindClan Warrior/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"W-where did you go? I miss you!" :Fogpaw bites the inside of his cheek and averts his gaze. 'Trivia' *Quite frequently, Fogpaw experiences nightmares. They always center around the disappearance of his parents, and often times Fogpaw will wake and stay up until the crack of dawn, with nothing but his own grief and guilt to keep him company. 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Fogpaw_Headshot.png|Base by: KhromeExx, Color by: Maplefalll Fogpaw_Fullbody.png|Base by: KhromeExx, Color by: Maplefalll __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:WindClan Category:Apprentice Category:Maplefalll